Tamamo Saijou
|image = 2018-08-16.png |epithet = Yamitsuki (Dark Stab) |age = 15 |gender = Female |affiliation = Sumiyuri Private Academy |occupation = Student |previous occupation = Assassin |weapon = Eliminator 00, Griffon Hard Custom |novel debut = Zaregoto Volume 3 }}Tamamo Saijou (西条 玉藻, Saijou Tamamo) is a former assassin and a student of Sumiyuri Private Academy. Personality Tamamo spoke very slowly and had a slovenly attitude, like she was tired of life itself. She had a habit of slowly shaking her head from side to side, like she was suffering from some kind of pain. She told I that she had her own goals, and requested the he doesn't dismiss their existences as simply "abnormal". Based on her epithet and attitude, it was heavily implied she was terminally ill. Appearance Tamamo has short and messily cut green hair and green eyes. She wears the Sumiyuri Academy uniform but cut and slashed in many places. She wears gloves that go up to her elbows, and green stockings with a polka dot pattern. When she was ten years old, she wore a torn up gym shirt, bloomers, differently colored polka dot-patterned stockings, and sneakers. History When she was ten years old, Tamamo, along with Shiogi Hagihara, was hired to attack Hitoshiki and Kishishiki Zerozaki while they were on a job. She also fought against them when the two, along with Soushiki Zerozaki, when they invaded Wet Crow's Feather Island. Later she teamed up with Hitoshiki Zerozaki and Izumu Niounomiya in order to assassinate Nao Kunagisa. Plot Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock 'Sniper Onslaught' After some time spent staying hidden behind the wall, having entered a stalemate, Shiogi calls Tamamo Saijou to go in the same building the two killers are in, so she can draw them in her field of vision. Because of this, Kishishiki initially panics, but then Hitoshiki sits up and goes to handle the situation instead, to which Kishishiki shows concern. Hitoshiki starts fighting with Tamamo, both occasionally using the remaining corpses in the room as sheilds. Eventually, Shiogi gets ready to shoot Hitoshiki, but the boy can feel her killing intent and manages to deflect the bullets with his knives, much to the surprise of Kishishiki. Seeing that, Kishishiki is initially stunned, but after seeing Hitoshiki fight and remembering the boy's big brother, he sits up as well, and uses Praise of Folly to back up his partener. Even while sweating buckets, Kishishiki hits Shiogi's shots back like baseballs with the solid lead bat. Seeing that, Hitoshiki regains his confidence, and pours all his attention towards defeating Tamamo, and easily does so. Seeing the two Zerozakis work together, Shiogi figures that her plan can no longer work, and contacts them by using Tamamo's radio. Kishishiki initially responds, but Hitoshiki snatches the radio out of the older man's hands, and angrily screams at Shiogi, swearing that he will kill her and the one who hired her for toying with them. Kishishiki is very surprised by the boy, as he had never seen him angry before. After the two enemies' conversation, Hitoshiki crushes the radio in his hands. After that, he returns to normal demeanor and lets Tamamo escape, saying that he just remembered he had homework to do, while playing with Kishishiki's wrecked weapon. The admiral responds by snatching it back, and telling the young man not to touch it. Then, he asks him if he likes killing, to which Hitoshiki says he finds it boring. Hanging High School She attacks I after he leaves Noa Origami's room. She quickly overpowers him, and first interrogates him, before contacting who she assumes to be the dean. In actuality, the person on the other end was Ichihime Yukariki, who comes to rescue I right before Tamamo kills him. Ichihime knocks Tamamo out. While preparing her string to rappel down the window, Ichihime ties a bit of string around Tamamo's head without I noticing, and decapitates her at the same time the two climb down. Later, Shiogi Hagihara "recycles" Tamamo's head by using in in her surprise attack against Ichihime and I. Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock Abilities Blade User: Tamamo is very proficient at using her blades, being able to hold her own against a young Hitoshiki Zerozaki when she was only ten. Trivia *Tamamo, her first name, is written with the characters for "jewel" and "seaweed" (玉, Tama = Jewel, Ball; 藻, Mo = Seaweed, Duckweed). *Saijou, her last name, is written with the characters for "west" and "clause" (西, Sai = West; 条, Jou = Article, Clause). *Yamitsuki, her epithet, is written with the kanji 闇突, meaning "dark stab", but is pronounced the same as ''Yamitsuki ''(病み付き) meaning "to fall ill", another clue to point to the fact that she is terminally ill. References Category:Characters Category:Female